The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Frozen Flame’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Frozen Flame’. ‘Frozen Flame’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling in the inventor's nursery in spring of 2004 in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands. The parentage is unknown as the inventor grows over 30 cultivars of Hebe. Based on foliage characteristics, it is suspected that Hebe ‘Heartbreaker’ (not patented) may be one of the parents.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using terminal stem cuttings in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands in 2004. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.